


Sorry Sweetheart, Traffic Was Murder

by helloyesIamtrash



Series: Inked at Midnight [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meeting the Family, More Fluff, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, its chill tho, kuroo is a lil shit, rip tsukishima, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloyesIamtrash/pseuds/helloyesIamtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though no one knows how or why, at midnight on a person’s 16th birthday, they get writing on their wrist, almost like a tattoo. This writing, whatever it says, has something to do with your soulmate. It’s usually something like the first thing they say to you after it appears, or an inside joke you two will have, maybe a phrase they say a lot. Simply a push in the right direction, fate’s little nudge-nudge wink-wink about what future you have in store. This is the story of how Tsukishima Kei met his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Sweetheart, Traffic Was Murder

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD TOO MUCH FUN WITH THIS OOPS RIP TSUKKI  
> Also thanks to Yumia for being the best beta <3

Though no one knows how or why, at midnight on a person’s 16th birthday, they get writing on their wrist, almost like a tattoo. This writing, whatever it says, has something to do with your soulmate. It’s usually something like the first thing they say to you after it appears, or an inside joke you two will have, maybe a phrase they say a lot. Simply a push in the right direction, fate’s little nudge-nudge wink-wink about what future you have in store.

Kei would be lying if he said that he wasn’t interested in finding his soulmate. It was an interesting concept, finding who you were destined to be with because of some mysterious words that appear on your wrist. He was even looking forward to his sixteenth birthday. In his mind, he pictured a pretty girl, someone who was funny and smart and demure at first, but her wit was quick and she could keep up with him. It would have been nice. 

Then his birthday rolled around. He didn’t stay up until midnight like most people would have, though, as he didn’t want to have hours filled with waiting and anxiety. So, when he woke up in the morning, he fumbled for his glasses and held up his wrist, expecting something normal or cute to be written on his wrist. 

He was severely mistaken. 

His tattoo was bright red, almost obnoxiously so, and the handwriting was messy and boyish. He hadn’t thought about a boy soulmate, but gender didn’t bother him much. What did bother him, however, is what his tattoo actually said - ‘Sorry sweetheart, traffic was murder.’ He could hear the sarcasm, and he could feel how irked he would come to be with this tattoo in the future. Who even said that to someone they just met? His soulmate, apparently. Kei’s mouth twitched into a frown as he went downstairs, where his mother and Akiteru were waiting patiently. 

“Well? I wanna see!” Akiteru grinned, rubbing own wrist unconsciously. He had met his soulmate about a year ago, a girl named Chihiro who was visiting on a school trip. Kei had only met her a few times in person since then, but she already felt like part of the family, a teasing older sister. It was, as she liked to joke in a pseudo-breathy-schoolgirl tone, ‘meant to be’. He begrudgingly held out his wrist to his mother and brother. A moment or two of silence passed. 

Akiteru snorted, barely containing his laughter, and his mother was fighting back some giggles. 

“I hate you both.” Kei grumbled, sitting down and eating his breakfast. 

“Sorry, honey, it’s just - not what I expected. I know you’ll be happy with… them.” His mother said, finally settling down. He noticed her use of ‘them’, and was glad she didn’t pry, because although he wasn’t opposed to a male soulmate, he wouldn’t know how to answer her questions. 

“Kei, that’s- that’s fantastic. I can imagine your face, you’ll be so done, wait until Chihiro hears about this.” Akiteru wheezed out, no doubt texting his soulmate. A few minutes later, he gets a text from Chihiro. 

Chihiro: IS IT TRUE I’M DYING LMAO PLS PICS I BEG  
Me: no  
Me: I’ve been tortured enough already  
Chihiro: Ok ok I won’t but really can I see? Please?  
Me: After school  
Chihiro: Thanks! <3 ;))))))) 

Kei grimaced as he thought about the rest of the day, being pestered by acquaintances to see his tattoo. With a scowl on his face, he left on the bus, Yamaguchi saving him a seat. 

“Morning, Tsukki! Can I see?” He asked excitedly, and Kei hesitantly showed him his wrist. Yamaguchi read it once, twice, and Kei could see him trying to think of something nice to say.

“Well, it could be worse. It could have profanity on it?” He tried, and Kei groaned. 

“At least you didn’t laugh at me.” Kei muttered. 

“I mean, it’s not that it’s bad, it’s just… not something that I thought your soulmate would say? I don’t know. Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said sheepishly, and Kei grunted in response. It wasn’t Yamaguchi’s fault, anyway. It was his soulmate’s. 

It didn’t get much better in practice. 

“Gwah, Tsukishima! That looks like a guy’s handwriting!” Hinata had exclaimed loudly, much to Kei’s great annoyance, though Kageyama smacked Hinata upside the head for him. 

“Don’t be insensitive, dumbass.” The setter grumbled, though he looked a little surprised as well. Tanaka and Nishinoya didn’t even bother to hide their laughter, though it was due to the message, declaring that they would prepare the funeral for his soulmate. Asahi couldn’t hide his surprise, but he simply wished him luck. Kei made a mental note to be nicer to the third year. Daichi and Suga had laughed good-naturedly, and Suga had pulled him aside to say that if people were giving him any trouble about whatever his preferences may be, to just tell him. Though Kei appreciates the gesture, that just made him more embarrassed. 

“It actually reminds me of someone I know.” Daichi mused. “You’ll meet him at the training camp, although you technically have seen him before. Nekoma’s Captain, Kuroo Tetsurou?” Kei vaguely remembered a boy with black hair, but nothing else came to mind. He shrugged, and Daichi wished him luck. 

He came back home, emotionally drained and done with everything. A buzz on his phone kept him from falling onto his bed and going straight to sleep. 

Chihiro: I was promised pictures Kei  
Chihiro: pictures  
Me: [Attatched Image]  
Chihiro: Ok that’s pretty bad but do you want to feel better  
Me: Sure?  
Chihiro: A friend of mine met his soulmate at an ice rink, and he accidentally ran his soulmate over, so his tattoo was a string of creative curse words  
Chihiro: So it could be worse  
Me: ...that actually kind of helped  
Chihiro: I’m here whenever :))))))  
Me: good night  
Chihiro: night Kei 

Time flew by since his birthday, and before he knew it, it was time for training camp. Hinata and Kageyama, being the idiots that they are, were going to be coming late, but that didn’t stop Karasuno from playing. Near the end of the day, they were waiting for their last match against Nekoma. Apparently their captain was off doing something, delaying their game for ten minutes. This did not help the blond’s already-bad mood. 

“Sorry I’m late, Kenma!” A voice yelled from across the room. A sigh was heard. He related to that sigh, turning casually to see the newcomer. 

Kei immediately disliked him. 

His hair was an absolute mess of a ‘style’, and yet it suited him somehow. He had a lazy, laid-back gait, but something about the newcomer put him on edge. He didn’t know what. The boy’s eyes quickly scanned the room, glancing at Kei for a little longer before the game began. To his great annoyance, the boy was put right across the net from him, a lazy smirk sent his way that made his heart pound. They ended up losing, but it bothered him more that he had to admit that the boy was a good middle blocker, or at least better than him. After the whistle blew, those eyes fell on his again and sent him a cheeky wink, causing Kei to scowl as he walked away. This was going to be a long training camp. 

\--------------------------------------------

“Suga! Nice to see you again.” Kuroo grinned as he sauntered up to the third-year setter.

“And you, Kuroo. Good game.” Suga said politely. 

“Good game, indeed. I can tell you guys have improved.” Kuroo said. 

“Is there something you need?” Suga asked innocently, the glint in his eye revealing he already knew what was coming. Kuroo held his hands up in mock surrender. 

“Alright, alright, cutting right to the chase, I see. Who’s the blondie?” Kuroo asked nonchalantly, his eyes flickering to the middle blocker. He was good, but needed more technique to improve. But, more importantly, he was damn fine. 

Kuroo had a talent that he was extremely proud of - something Kenma called ‘being obnoxiously endearing’, and it was doing something to the blond. If it was good? Kuroo didn’t know. Would he be sticking around to find out? Hell fucking yes. 

“Tsukishima Kei. Why, interested?” Suga said, matching his tone. 

“Maybe I am.” Kuroo grinned boldly, and Suga’s eyebrows raised slightly. 

“You practice blocking after dinner at 7:00, right? I’ll tell him, but he might not come.” Suga hummed. 

“Thanks, I owe you one.” Kuroo smiled.

“You know, earlier this year, Daichi and I were talking about how his tattoo sounded a lot like something you would say,” Suga said lightly as he walked away. “Keep that in mind.” With that, the setter walked back to Daichi, leaving a stunned Kuroo in his wake. 

“Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.” Kenma muttered as he appeared at Kuroo’s side. Kuroo closed his mouth without a word, and looked down at his own tattoo. It was in neat, particular handwriting, the soft yellow words spelling out ‘You’re late. Again.’ Kuroo chuckled under his breath. 

“C’mon, Kenma. Let’s get Akaashi and Bokuto and head to dinner.” 

\--------------------------------------------

“Some of the guys from the other schools are practicing blocking at seven, Tsukishima. Didn’t you ask Coach Ukai for advice on how to block better earlier this week?” Suga had said to him earlier. If those words were coming from someone else, it would have sounded pretentious and Kei would have been pissed, however, he knew Suga meant well. So, to please the team mom, he begrudgingly agreed to go practice. He almost immediately regrets this decision. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Are you the middle blocker from Karasuno?” A loud boy yelled as he jogged over, and Kei nodded reluctantly. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Akaashi Keiji and this is Bokuto Koutarou.” The black-haired boy, Akaashi, seemed okay. At the very least, more soft-spoken than the other one, Bokuto. 

“Tsukishima Kei.” He said with a short, polite nod. “Is anyone else coming?” 

“Kuroo’s coming, too!” Bokuto cheered, and Kei grimaced internally. 

“You’re getting loud, Bokuto-san.” 

“Akaashi! That’s no way to treat your soulmate.” Bokuto whined, flopping onto Akaashi’s shoulder. Kei raised an eyebrow slightly, and Akaashi locked eyes with him, evaluating his reaction. Kei shrugged and went to get one of the volleyballs, throwing one to Akaashi, who deftly caught it. 

“Are we waiting for him?” Kei asked nonchalantly, and Akaashi shook his head, so they all began to practice. It was good help, Kei had to admit. He got more opportunities to use the different types of blocking, and on Bokuto’s spikes to boot. He was annoying, yes, but very good at the sport. Then, about half an hour later, Kei saw a black bedhead walk into the gym.

“You’re late. Again.” Kei said, his tone laced with annoyance, referring back to their game from earlier that day. He noticed the man’s eyes widened ever-so-slightly as the words left his mouth, but it was replaced by an easy smirk, and for some reason Kei felt a chill. 

“Sorry sweetheart, traffic was murder.” He said easily, and Kei froze, staring at the boy, blinking a few times. His heart was screaming ‘SOULMATE! SOULMATE! SOULMATE!’ but his brain was screaming ‘WHY IS IT THIS ASSHOLE?’. 

“Goddamnit.” Kei groaned, talking to no one in particular as looked up at the ceiling. He heard a snort from Bokuto. 

“Bokuto-san, let’s leave Kuroo and Tsukishima alone.” Akaashi said to Bokuto, dragging him out of the room, looking pointedly at Kuroo before leaving. Kei risked a glance at Kuroo, which was mistake number one. He knew Kuroo was attractive, but this was unfair. The shirt he was wearing showed off his muscle, and his shorts revealed just the right amount of thigh, and fuck, Kei’s thoughts were getting too gay for his liking. His eyes snapped to Kuroo’s, but he was pleased to see that Kuroo was doing something similar. 

“So,” Kuroo smirked, and Kei felt both personally victimized and lucky. He had a bad feeling that this would occur often with Kuroo. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. Scorpio. I enjoy long walks on the beach and long d-” 

“I will hit you if you continue that sentence.” Kei said immediately, cutting off what he knew would have been a horrible innuendo. 

“Oh, feisty. I like it.” Kuroo said, his smirk only growing. 

“Bet you say that to all the boys.” Kei droned, rolling his eyes. 

“Only the pretty ones who happen to be my soulmate.” Kuroo fired back, sauntering up to him. “Damn, I think you’re barely taller.” 

“Good.” Kei said, a small, victorious grin making its way onto his face before he realized just how close Kuroo was, causing him to falter and step back slightly. Kuroo’s face fell a bit. 

“Too close?” Kuroo asked, and Kei nodded, despite every fiber of his being telling him to fire a snarky comeback. Surprisingly, Kuroo took a step back, looking genuinely concerned. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

“It’s fine, you didn’t know.” Kei muttered, staring at the floor. 

“So, it’d be great to know your name.” Kuroo commented, a wry smile on his face. Kei searched his face for a moment, wondering if this was a good idea. 

“Tsukishima Kei.” He said clearly, albeit softly, and Kuroo’s eyes lit up. 

This was definitely a bad idea. 

Kei was strangely okay with that.

“Nice to meet you, Kei.” Kuroo said softly, and shit, just hearing Kuroo call him by his first name sent shivers down his spine. 

“Kuroo? Coach is looking for you.” A short boy said quietly as he entered the gym. Kei gave him a once-over: his hair blond but the roots were dark brown, his tone was nonchalant, but he was peering curiously at Kei, evaluating him just as Kei was doing to him. Apparently he approved of what he saw, because he gave a little nod to Kei. He nodded back to be polite, though he didn’t know exactly what it meant. 

“Be there in a second, Kenma.” Kuroo said over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off of Kei. The blond, however, finally put two and two together - this was Kenma, the Nekoma setter that Hinata wouldn’t shut up about. He left, though, as quietly as he entered. 

“Hand me your phone.” Kuroo said quickly, and for some odd reason, Kei obliged, and Kuroo handed him his phone. The screen was on new contact, so Kei automatically put in his information. “I’ll text you in a bit, okay? See you tomorrow, Kei.” Kuroo said with a Cheshire grin as they returned each other’s phones, and he walked out of the gym. Kei felt like he just got off a rollercoaster as he made his way back to the main building. His plans for sleeping, however, were interrupted by Yamaguchi. 

“Tsukki, are you okay? You don’t look too good.” His friend asked, concerned. Kei took a deep breath. 

“I met him.” He said quietly, and both of their eyes magnetized to his red tattoo. Yamaguchi’s face broke into a smile. 

“That’s great, Tsukki! You’ll have to introduce me tomorrow.” He exclaimed. “Get some rest, though, okay?” 

After that, training camp passed in a sweaty, banterous blur. In the mornings and afternoons, he did drills and participated in the practice matches. In the evenings, he practiced blocking with Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi, sometimes being joined by Lev and Hinata. Kuroo, in a shocking turn of events, didn’t spill the beans to everyone he saw, only to Kenma, which was actually very considerate. Kei was alright with Kenma knowing, as both he and Yamaguchi had the right to know due to their shared best-friend-status. The only others who knew were Akaashi and Bokuto, who were there when he had met Kuroo, and Suga, for some reason. 

Yamaguchi met Kuroo after their next practice match against Nekoma, and, to Kei’s relief, they got along well. He formally met Kenma, as well, and they chatted about video games for a bit. Evenings slowly became Kei’s favorite part of the day, as he and Kuroo bickered playfully. They were both too sharp for their own good, so it was refreshing for Kei to have someone who can take it and dish it out on his level. Before he knew it, though, it was the last day, and Kei was waiting outside the bus to say goodbye to Kuroo one last time before he went home. 

“You’re late. Again.” Kei said as Kuroo jogged up to him, a knowing smile on his face that the black-haired boy immediately matched. 

“Sorry sweetheart, traffic was murder.” Kuroo sighed dramatically as they both chuckled. “Don’t think that you can get rid of me this easy, I’m going to text you every day.” 

“For some reason, I think I’m okay with that.” Kei said, a small smile growing on his face against his will. 

“Oh, how you wound me, Kei. No ‘Oh, Kuroo, my one true love, I shall miss you every second of every single day?’ Disappointing.” Kuroo said with a smirk.

“I assure you, I am not your little Shoujo Princess.” He rolled his eyes at his soulmate. 

“More like my Tsundere Prince. Wouldn’t have it any other way.” A boyish grin made its way across Kuroo’s face, and Kei realized belatedly that he will, in fact, genuinely miss Kuroo. When did that happen? A honk interrupted his thoughts, signaling that he had to go, and before either of them could react, Kei quickly pressed his lips to Kuroo’s cheek. 

“Bye, Tetsurou.” Kei waved and all but sprinted onto the bus, sitting next to Yamaguchi. As he was putting his headphones on, though, he caught a glimpse of Kuroo, who looked absolutely floored. He was still standing exactly where Kei left him, staring at him with wide eyes and a stupid little grin on his face. A surge of pride and something Kei couldn’t put a name to swelled up in him, and he fondly waved goodbye to his soulmate (who was waving back) as the bus pulled onto the road. 

“Did I just…” Kei trailed off, as he slowly sank into his seat, finally processing what he had done. Yamaguchi nodded, a grin on his face as Kei buried his face in his bag. 

“I can’t believe I did that.” Kei muttered. 

He was about to turn his music on and drown in his embarrassment when Daichi coughed. Kei looked up to see that the whole team was staring at him. ‘Oh, right. They could see Kuroo and I, couldn’t they?’ Kei realized tardily as his cheeks stained a light pink. He sent a panicked look to Yamaguchi, quickly morphing into betrayal when he saw a innocent smile on Yamaguchi’s face as he sipped his water. 

“Tsukishima, nice kill!” Nishinoya hollered from the row behind him, triggering a bunch of whooping and hollering from just about everyone on the team. Kei’s face only burned brighter as this continued, wanting nothing more than to bury himself. Some of the team then went on to their own conversations, but Nishinoya, Hinata, and Kageyama stuck around. 

“So, into older men, are you, Tsukishima?” Nishinoya asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“No, he’s my soulmate, Noya-senpai.” Kei said defensively, but there was no bite in his words. 

“Lucky! He’s my type, too.” Hinata said, pouting slightly. 

“Oh, and what type would that be, Hinata?” Nishinoya said slyly, looking right at Kageyama as he asked the decoy. 

“Tall, dark, and handsome.” Hinata said simply, and Kageyama sputtered on his water. With a small sigh, Kei put on his headphones and chose a song, getting about a minute in before a he got a text. 

Kuroo: you little minx  
Kuroo: have a safe trip back! <3  
Me: Thanks, I will. <3 

Back at the training camp, Kenma pulled on Kuroo’s sleeve. Kuroo looked at him curiously, still in shock from Kei’s sudden affection. Kenma jerked his head over to their left, and he saw Bokuto and Akaashi behind him. Bokuto looked like he was about to explode, and Akaashi had a fond smile on his face. 

“Bro, you’re in.” Bokuto exclaimed, causing Kuroo’s dreamy smile to grow larger. 

“I know.” 

“You’re so whipped.” 

“I know.” 

Epilogue: 

Kei felt like he might pass out. Or throw up. Possibly both. Grimacing at the image his mind produced, he pulled into the train station, walking up to the platforms anxiously. It had been about two years since they met, and Kei could safely say that he was in love with Kuroo Tetsurou. They texted every day, bickering and telling each other about their day. Akiteru had teased him about how domestic they’ve gotten. He wasn’t wrong. 

He didn’t see Kuroo in person much, maybe three or four times a year (not counting the short, spontaneous visits), though it wasn’t anyone’s fault. They both had school and University to worry about, so it was hard to plan much of anything, even though they were an hour away. And, when they did see each other, it was always at Kuroo’s dorm. Kei didn’t mind it, since his place was actually clean, and he would take any chance he had to see his boyfriend. But, this was the first time Kuroo was coming to Kei. 

“You should come here.” Kei had blurted out a few weeks ago while they were skyping. It was summer, and they were both finished with their classes. He saw his boyfriend’s surprise, and a bit of silence followed. Regret billowed up in Kei’s stomach. “Actually, forget it-” 

“No!” Kuroo blurted, and Kei could make out a faint blush on his cheeks. “It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just… I haven’t met your family before. Like. In person.” Kei frowned, not quite understanding. Akiteru and Kuroo, as he had originally feared, got along extremely well. They texted often, much to the blond’s dismay. He had even talked with Chihiro, briefly, when she was visiting and demanded to skype with Kei’s soulmate. Again, they got along terrifyingly well. They have all denied this, but he’s spotted a group chat on Akiteru’s phone that was named Kei’s Worst Nightmare™. He has no doubts that they are all in it, possibly with Yamaguchi. Kuroo had always said hi to Kei’s mom when she passed by on their Skype chats, as well.

“I mean, you know and get along with all of the important people in my life already.” Kei stated, not really understanding what the issue was. If it was Kei, that would be a different story, as he had trouble communicating with others - however, Kuroo was a very social person. 

“That’s true, I guess I’m just nervous.” Kuroo chuckled, and a fond smile grew on Kei’s face. 

“You’ll be fine, they already love you.” He said, and Kuroo practically melted. 

“Thanks, babe. Let’s look at some dates.”

His family had been delighted that Kuroo was coming, but Kei insisted he come alone to pick up his boyfriend. So, three weeks later, Kei’s eyes were combing through the crowds of people impatiently. Kei suddenly beamed as he caught a glimpse of badly-styled hair and a cheeky smirk, running to his boyfriend and hugging him. Kuroo was smiling widely as he embraced his soulmate. 

“You’re late, again.” Kei whispered happily into Kuroo’s ear, and Kuroo chuckled. 

“Sorry, sweetheart, traffic was murder.” Kuroo whispered back, and they set off to Kei’s car, holding hands. It was a cheesy tradition, at this point, to repeat their tattoo’s words whenever they saw each other again in person. Kei kept glancing at Kuroo excitedly, causing Kuroo to raise an eyebrow, though he was amused at his boyfriend’s cute antics. 

“Sorry, it’s just. You’re real. Like, you’re physically here.” Kei mumbled shyly.

“Know what else is physically here?” Kuroo asked slyly, his eyelids lowered.

“I’m going to stop you right there with a hell no.” 

“I was going to say my amazing personality, Kei! What were you thinking of~?” 

“Your personality is not physically there. If it was, it would bring your ego along with it and we would all be crushed by it’s massive size.” 

“Know what else is massively sized-” 

“Kuroo, if you are like this with my family I am going to strangle you.” 

“Babe, I have limits. I can’t believe you think I’m so… vulgar, I was clearly talking about my love for you.” 

“Why are you like this.” 

“Hey, you’re the one who is soulmates with this.” Kuroo gestured to himself as they stepped into the car. 

“It could be worse.” Kei relented. 

“We could be Akaashi.” Kuroo grins, and the two of them shuddered. They both loved the two to death, but they could never handle Bokuto like Akaashi could. 

“My mom is super excited to meet you. Chihiro’s in town as well, so she might swing by.” Kei said offhandedly, as they pulled into the driveway. What answer he expected, he didn’t know, but he definitely didn’t expect a high pitched squeak to escape his boyfriend’s mouth. He slowly looked over to the black-haired boy, who was slowly sinking down into his seat. “Do I want to know what that was?” 

“No?” The same high pitched tone continued as Kuroo spoke. Kei pulled the car into park and simply stared at his boyfriend, trying to understand why he was freaking out. He was just meeting Kei’s family - oh. 

“Tetsurou, look at me.” The blond said slowly, and the older boy reluctantly raised his head. Kei’s breath caught in his throat as he saw a look of sheer panic in his soulmate’s eyes, and, without another word, kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips. “They already love you, you don’t need to be worried. You cannot mess up if they already love you. Besides, I love you, and that’s enough for them.” Kei said firmly, his tone vulnerable and soft despite that. 

“Wow, no insults? I’m shocked, Kei.” Kuroo chucked, all tension that he had in his body releasing when he heard Kei’s words.

“Appalled.” 

“Stupefied.” 

“Aghast.” 

“Stunned.” 

“Astonished.” 

“How did I get so lucky?” Kuroo asked him, a gooey look on his face. Kei couldn’t decide if he loved it or was disgusted by it. Probably both. Kei rolled his eyes and shoved Kuroo away playfully. 

“Stop being mushy and let’s go inside.” Kei muttered as they got out of the car. As they got to the door, though, Kuroo pulled him aside one last time and kissed his cheek. 

“I love you too, Kei.” Kuroo murmured into his ear, and Kei’s cheeks go slightly pink. Before he could say anything, however, Akiteru swung open the door, a massive shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Kuroo~!” He grinned, his arms opened wide. 

“Akiteru~!” Kuroo grinned back, hugging the older Tsukishima. Kei rolled his eyes once again as the couple stepped into the house, wondering how Kuroo was even nervous about this. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you in person, Kuroo! Now I can finally prove that I’m taller.” Akiteru said with a smile as he stood up straight, causing Kuroo to harrumph. 

“You Tsukishimas and your height. I’m very above average height, and then you people pull above by just a centimeter or two.” Kuroo said in mock hurt, a sudden glint in his eye. “But that’s not important, as I was promised baby pictures~!” Kei’s relief was instantly replaced with dread and resignation. He had seen this coming from miles away. 

“This was a bad idea, let’s go upstairs.” Kei droned, already exasperated. 

“Do I hear the sweet, sweet sound of my darling Kei?” A mocking female voice asked, getting closer as it rounded the corner. A rather short girl rounded the corner, a wicked grin on her face. If not for that, Kuroo would have assumed she was a quiet, demure girl - she was pretty, but not in any spectacular way. He instantly liked this girl. 

“Chihiro, I don’t need this right now.” Kei groaned, and another female voice rang out from another room in the house. 

“Don’t bully my baby, kids~!” Kei’s mother said with a smile, but Kei knew that this would have eventually happened. This is why he should have been the nervous one, not Kuroo. The Kei’s Worst Nightmare™ squad has finally come together, and they were sure to make him suffer with the best intentions. But, if it meant seeing all of the family members he loved in one room, laughing over curry, swapping ridiculous stories, and just being together, Kei was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukishima, nice kill.  
> Can you tell I live for banter and fluff?  
> Next I'll be posting the DaiSuga, and I'm working on YakuLev (since so many of you asked for it??? Like dang???) and MatsuHana bc I needed to write the memelords, all hail.  
> BUT AFTER THAT  
> WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT  
> A) Kyohaba  
> B) KuroKen  
> C) BoKuroo  
> D) KioYachi  
> E) Other??? let me know fam :))))))  
> Hope you all enjoyed! <333333 
> 
> BONUS: HERE'S WHAT MY DRAFT WAS FOR THIS CAN YOU TELL THAT I'M A MESS  
> Kuroo got his soulmate tattoo a while ago and it ‘You’re late. Again.’ and Tsukki’s says ‘Sorry sweetheart, traffic was murder’. So they meet at the training camp and kuroo holds up their match bc he’s late and tsukki’s annoyed at stupid-hot-bedhead-guy and kuroo’s like *wiggles eyebrows* yo sugamama who’s the hot blond and suga helps out bc he’s a dear. so he sets up help with blocking and kuroo (the little shit) is late and tsukki calls him out and says the thing and kuroo internally freaks out but grins and says the thing and tsukki just looks up at the sky and goes ‘godamnit’ and kuroo laughs and is like ‘anyway I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, scorpio, I enjoy long walks on the beach and-‘ ‘I will hit you if you continue that sentence.’ and then banter until training camp ends and kuroo badgers tsukki’s # out of him and gives him a kiss on the cheek when he leaves and tsukki’s a blushing mess because shit??? when did he get feelings for that fucker???? whoops lmao


End file.
